marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobbi Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who worked undercover as the head of security for the HYDRA Laboratories. Biography Early Life and Career S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse became friends with fellow agent Isabelle Hartley and her sister Jane. During her time as an agent, she met Alphonso Mackenzie and married Lance Hunter, whom she introduced to the Hartley sisters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head During her marriage to Hunter, she found out that he is not a "big picture guy,"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows his folding skills were "abyssmal," Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People and, to his disliking, she began keeping secrets. They eventually got divorced because, according to Hunter, inter-species relationships are hard (Hunter claiming that, while he was a human, Morse was a "demonic hell-beast" who was "pure evil").Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy The New S.H.I.E.L.D. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, she was assigned by Director Phil Coulson to work undercover in HYDRA, and to keep an eye on fellow undercover agent Jemma Simmons. However, she only had access to HYDRA's security, not any of its research or projects. As part of her cover she dyed her hair from blond to brown.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House HYDRA Security When Jemma Simmons' cover was exposed after she had made contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse headed the investigation. To maintain her cover, Morse interrogated Simmons, noting her extensive background with S.H.I.E.L.D. When her cover was fully blown, Morse came to Simmons' aid and the two escaped on a Quinjet piloted by Antoine Triplett. Back at the Playground, Simmons and Morse were greeted with warm welcomes. Alphonso Mackenzie and Morse shared a laugh about their favorite drink and then she turned to see Lance Hunter. Hunter, surprised to see his ex-wife and her dyed hair, asked Coulson why she was there; Coulson told them to "play nice". Abilities Bobbi Morse has no superhuman powers but she is in peak physical condition. She is a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and spy who is highly trained in combat, specializing in her battle staves. *'Master Combatant': While undercover, Morse has used her fighting skills to rise within the ranks of HYDRA to head of security. She was able to win against four HYDRA security agents, two at a time. *'Spy': Morse is apt at keeping secrets and working undercover, exemplified in her work in HYDRA Laboratories, and dying her hair from blond to brown to maintain her cover. Equipment *'Battle Staves' - This is her weapon of choice, which she carries under her clothes in the small of her back. *' ' - This was the standard side-arm used by HYDRA security officers. Morse was issued one during her undercover assignment as head of security. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Jemma Simmons - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former HYDRA Colleague **Antoine Triplett - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Lance Hunter - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former Husband **Melinda May - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Skye - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Friend *Jane Hartley - Friend Enemies *HYDRA **Kenneth Turgeon - Former HYDRA Colleague **Sunil Bakshi - Former HYDRA Colleague Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Shadows'' (mentioned) **''Heavy is the Head'' (mentioned) **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) **''Face My Enemy'' (mentioned) **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' **''The Writing on the Wall'' Trivia *Bobbi is the first member from any Avengers team to have made her MCU debut on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In the comics, Hawkeye is the ex-husband of Bobbi Morse, but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that role is filled by Lance Hunter. Behind the Scenes *Bobbi Morse was first mentioned in preview video of season two for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con Marvel TV panel.SDCC: Mockingbird In Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:HYDRA Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Bilingual Characters Category:Heroes